


Louder Than Words

by Sayl



Series: Felileth Drabbles [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth tops Felix this time, Cowgirl Position, F/M, It's not felileth if there isn't oral, Modern AU, Multiple Orgasms, Not that he makes it easy for her ofc, Oral Sex, Porn without plot but based on development, Sexy power struggle, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, smut with feeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/pseuds/Sayl
Summary: Felix is working late, but that doesn't stop him from inviting his girlfriend over afterward. Byleth and Felix aren't exactly good with words.Turns out, they don't need any at all.----aka feelsy modern AU sex. That's it. that's the summary.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Felileth Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732855
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a texting thread for an RP with a friend, so this is established in a modern AU!

[Felix - 6:32pm] come over tonight.

[Byleth - 6:33pm] what time?

[Felix - 6:33pm] ten.

[Byleth - 6:34pm] that late huh? You working overtime today?

[Felix - 6:34pm] nosy.

[Byleth - 6:34pm] aren’t I always?

[Felix - 6:35pm] yes.

[Felix - 6:37pm] need money.

[Byleth - 6:38pm] huh, that’s a new one. Saving up for something?

[Felix - 6:40pm] maybe your St. Cichol’s present is a mansion.

[Byleth - 6:41pm] HA. Very funny. What the fuck would I do with a mansion anyway?

[Felix - 6:41pm] I don’t know what anyone would do with one…and I grew up in one.

[Felix - 6:42pm] Could fuck in each room until we get bored.

[Byleth - 6:43pm] Well if I had one that’s all I’d know to do with it.

[Byleth - 6:44pm] But we can settle for just your room tonight~

[Felix - 6:48pm] Yeah. I’d like that.

[Byleth - 6:46pm] I take it I won’t be getting any hints out of you?

[Felix - 6:48pm] None.

[Byleth - 6:48pm] Fine, I’ll let it slide this time, considering the season.

[Felix - 6:49pm] Sure. More like you know when you can’t win.

[Byleth - 6:50pm] Hush you. You know that if I can’t win a challenge, I’ll just cheat.

[Byleth - 6:50pm] I still have everyone else fooled that I’m a man of honor.

[Felix - 6:52pm] Damned fools. Each and every one of them.

[Felix - 6:55pm] They can think as they please. I like you like that. You’re _mine_.

[Byleth - 6:56pm] It gives me an advantage, for sure.

[Byleth - 6:56pm] Oh do you? Even when my methods result in me kicking your ass?

[Felix - 6:59pm] yes.

[Felix - 6:59pm] If you don’t challenge me, there’s no point.

[Byleth - 7:01pm] ha, so you do enjoy being under me~

[Felix - 7:02pm] just because you’re on top doesn’t mean you’ve won, Eisner.

[Felix - 7:06pm] So what if I do?

[Byleth - 7:07pm] Heh, so you’ve shown me.

[Byleth - 7:07pm] Good.

[Byleth - 7:08pm] Because that’s exactly where you’ll be at 10:15 tonight.

Three hours isn’t all that long, not in the grand scheme of things.

But when you’re stuck in your shitty apartment for three hours after exchanging suggestive texts with your boyfriend, it certainly _feels_ infinitely longer.

It’s a long time to sit on your couch and want to touch yourself in the interim and know better, since you’d rather wait until _he_ can touch you instead.

It’s a long time to try and keep your libido under control without willing it away completely, because you’re going to need it later.

And damnit, you _want_ it later. Because you can’t have it _now_.

It’s by sheer willpower that Byleth is able to ride that fence until quarter to ten that night, before she locks her door behind her and walks the few blocks from her apartment to his. The brisk pace that carries her down the sidewalks takes less time than usual, she’s a few minutes early.

But not _too_ early, it seems, since he opens the door before she even has to knock on it.

The moment she sees him, she strides right over the threshold and into his eager arms. It takes rising to her toes to reach his lips with her own, but he’s met her halfway, somehow managing to close the door quickly enough that he can push her back against it.

Byleth’s head shoulders knock against the wood on impact, but she barely notices it over the way his mouth melds into hers. She’s far more focused on the way his calloused fingers grip at her hips, thumb slipping onto the skin under the hem of her shirt. Electricity shoots through her skin at his touch, her own hands wrapping around his shoulders. One hand slips into the hair at the base of his neck, the other reaching down his spine, trying to pull herself even closer.

Back arches and fingers curl, digging into his skin as she tries to climb higher, never once breaking the far-from-innocent kiss that steals more breath from both their lungs with each passing second.

He gets the message.

Felix’s hands slide down her hips, dragging harshly along the denim as they go. The subtle tug of the fabric draws a sharp inhale from her chest, a hint of foreshadowing at what’s to come. But he leaves her clothed for now, instead running his hands back over her rear, the pressure of his fingers growing as they trail down the back of her thighs until he’s firmly gripping them and lifting her clear off the ground. Byleth responds in kind, legs wrapping around his hips.

His strong arms keep their hold on her, her own greedy hands tugging at his shirt and shoulders as she runs her tongue along his own with a steady hunger. Her back leaves the door as he begins to carry her further into his apartment, strides long and wracked with his usual impatience. Curious eyes flutter open only slightly as she pulls back for a moment to catch her already short breaths. They come to meet that blazing orange gaze of his just as she finds herself pressed back against another door that shudders at the latch when she collides with it.

Rather than give his full attention to opening it, Felix’s mouth dives for the exposed area of her neck, teeth scraping flesh and breath heating up her skin. Byleth’s head dips back against the door, mouth open and panting as she finds her body pressed tightly between his own and the barrier behind her. A sigh of anticipation slips out as she feels the pressure of him growing hard press against the space between her legs. Two layers of denim and thin cotton are nowhere near enough to keep her mind from imagining what it’s like without them. They’ve been down this road too many times before for that sort of preamble.

Legs still wrapped around him, she eases off her sneakers at the heel with her toes, allowing them to haphazardly bounce on the hallway floor. Felix grins against her neck as he hears the gentle _thumps_ behind him, fueled by her impatience. A few moments of fumbling with the door handle while his tongue lavishes her neck eventually results in the blockade giving way, the two of them barreling into Felix’s bedroom. He kicks the door shut behind him without missing a beat. Her back hits the mattress a moment later.

It’s then that she opens her eyes again, the air rushing from her lungs on impact, and again at the sight of his hands deftly undoing the fastening of her pants as he stares down at her. His fingers wrap around the waist of her jeans, slipping between her skin and the fabric of her panties, but he pauses. He waits. He watches her.

Byleth’s response is almost immediate. To reach above her head, gripping the plush duvet as she arches her back, lifting and rolling her hips in compliance. He knows her signals, knows her tells. They are long past the need for words. Both find more understanding and solace in action than in speaking.

Perhaps tonight they won’t exchange a single word at all.

Denim and lace slide down the shapely musculature of her legs before falling to a heap on the floor. Byleth has no doubt she won’t see them again until long after the sun is up. In that split second that his hands have left her, she lurches forward to rid him of his shirt. Practiced precision quickly renders them both bare save for the black lace bra on Byleth’s chest.

Odd of him to leave that be as he climbs over her. She crawls back across the sheets towards the pillows, but the tilt of her jaw still invites him in. He chases her mouth with his own, the mattress near her thighs sinking beneath the weight of his knees. By the time her head is over the pillows, there’s nowhere else to go.

Felix reminds her of that as the hand he isn’t using to hold himself up lays flat on her ribcage and pushes her torso back down against the bed, fingertips curling into her skin possessively. She breathes out with the same pace at which she sinks down into the mattress beneath him, only to have it taken once more when his lips clash against hers again. His tongue dips between to taste her, and she eagerly meets it with her own, arms wrapping around his back and clawing at his skin to draw him closer.

He lowers, but not as much as she’d like. Instead, his hand presses against her stomach as it slides down, her pulse quickening as his fingertip ghost over her center and instead slide down along the inside of her thigh. A needy moan into his mouth requests his return. He hears it, she knows he does, but he just pulls his face back slightly, despite the way her teeth hold onto his lip and tug to try and keep him there. But the smirk on his face and the way he squeezes the plush muscle of her leg shows that he’s teasing her.

How cruel of him. She would _never_ tease him like that.

_Except she would_ _…and has…many, many times._

So while one hand continues to claw a raised red line along the flesh of his back, the other moves up to tug at his ponytail, fingers fisting into the hair outside the binding and sufficiently turning it into a half-undone mess. It earns her no words, but she does get a satisfying grunt from the back of his throat, and one knee leaves its place at her side and instead settles between her legs. He slides it up, pressing hard against the bared, sensitive flesh, and she inhales sharply, fire shooting through her veins as the slowly kindling desire suddenly flares to life.

But that wasn’t his entire goal. That move was designed to make her spread those strong legs open, and she did so readily without a thought. An open door for his hand to return to her center, applying tantalizing pressure on the way down before he slips two fingers inside her.

As if the pumping of his fingers wasn’t enough to get her going, his lips returned, but this time assaulted her jawline and neck instead. Teeth nipped at her skin, sucking dark marks that would ultimately be hidden in the black lines of her tattoos if you didn’t know to look for them. Heavy, even breaths start to become more labored, hips rolling gently along with the motion of his hand.

His lips travel down to her chest, free hand pulling the cup of her bra aside just enough to drag his tongue over the peak. Byleth shudders beneath him, hand gripping tighter where its tangled in his hair. Through the fog in her mind, some part of her recognizes how unusual it is that he hasn’t just ripped the whole thing off her. But while her focus is far more occupied by her boyfriend’s touch, her memory does prod at her thoughts.

At the text conversation they’d had earlier, at the last time they’d thrown themselves into bed to fuck. How she’d ridden him and guided his hands to press against her breasts, because frankly trying to top him without the support had been slightly uncomfortable, and left her chest rather sore the next morning. She glances to the nightstand beside them through hazy eyes.

Byleth can take a hint. Where words are not her strong suit, nonverbal communication is a language she speaks fluently.

Her fist tugs at his hair again, pulling his head back from her breast. He releases the hold on her bra, the cup slipping back only partially into place, pressing against her hardened nipple that still peeks over the fabric. In that brief moment where she has him distracted, her trembling leg wraps around his hip as the rest of her moves to put him off balance. To put him on _his_ back instead.

But the moment he lands, she can feel the retaliation in his grip when he grabs her hips. Even if he _wants_ to be under her, Felix was never one to simply _give_ it up so easily. He was stubborn, he was a fighter, he was the sort who would pin her right back down and make her beg if she didn’t fight to keep her position.

That’s one of the things she loves about him. And in turn, one of the things he loves about her.

Because Byleth will do the same damn thing.

She doesn’t need the warning. Already she’s widened the breadth between her knees, making her harder to flip. He’s stronger, yes, but she’s no weakling. She puts her body weight into pinning him down by the arms, even as firelight eyes glare up at her. One hand moving off his bicep and to his face. Small but strong fingers grip at his jaw, turning his face and flattening her palm against his cheekbone to press his head down into the pillow. Felix grunts, his gaze forcible turned to his left towards the digital alarm clock that rests at the bedside table.

_**10:15pm.** _

A sharp breath resembling a laugh hits the pillow by his face, his lips curling into an even sharper smirk. The meaning isn’t lost on him, even if perhaps he didn’t take her promise hours earlier _literally_.

For a moment, he seems resolved to his position beneath her, but she knows that won’t last. When they tussle in the sheets, it’s not enough to take control.

You have to fight to _keep_ it.

This time she leans down to bite his neck, hard enough to draw a groan from him. There’s no ink on his skin to hide these marks, and she’s not above hiding his turtlenecks to make him walk around the next morning with the blemishes on full display. Beneath her, she can feel him shift, and she lowers the full weight of herself onto his torso to keep him in place. Tongue working its way along his throat, she slides back, straddling his hips and lowering herself flat along the length of him. A delicious groan is his response as she traps him between herself and his abdomen, and it grows as she begins to roll her hips along him.

Byleth’s mouth stays busy with his collarbones and chest, a half-assed attempt to hide how much the sensation is shifting her breathing as well. No doubt Felix can feel the heat pour from her lips like steam along his flesh. His hands have been away from her for too long, and a moment later she can feel them gripping firmly into the muscle of her ass and hips.

The building slick between her legs makes the motions more fluid, longer, harder, more intense. Enough that she’s briefly lost focus on assaulting his neck and finds the pleasure of it is affecting herself as much as him.

It’s her downfall. Felix’s hands hook around the back of her thighs again and _drag_ her forward. His strong arms have no issue pulling her hips forward, her knees and shins sliding along the smooth sheets as easily as an ice-covered lake. Byleth shoots up, hands flying to grip the headboard and steady herself as she’s briefly fallen off balance. Her breath catches from the surprise, but immediately is stolen completely when those same hands pull her down, and his face rises up to meet her skin.

The yelp she gives at the sudden and overwhelming feeling of his tongue is a bit embarrassing. No doubt Sylvain heard it through the shared wall, assuming he was even there. But there’s no room to focus on that, not with the way Felix’s tongue dips deep inside her, flooding her body with ever-growing sensation.

She’s panting now, leaning forward with her arms beginning to tremble where they hold herself steady. Felix’s fingers dig into further, applying more pressure and elevating that stimulation. Lost in it all, seaglass eyes flutter open to see him watching her. Even with the bottom half of his face hidden from view, she can see how pleased he is with himself.

_Damn him._ Just as she’d promised to be on top of him, he’d reminded her that being so didn’t mean she was in charge. And she certainly isn’t. Not right now, but she will be.

His mouth shifts, enveloping her clit and running a harsh line with his tongue along her folds before he sucks. _Hard_.

She will be in charge…right after this orgasm. This leg-trembling, barrier-shattering, ecstasy-pumping orgasm. The kind that makes her sing when she calls out. The kind that he’s gotten better and better at pulling from her in the last few months.

Felix was a quick learner. It should be no surprise that applied to sex as well.

When it’s over, however, she doesn’t go limp or collapse onto the mattress beside him. Byleth Eisner is made of stronger resilience than that. One orgasm is a warm-up for her when she’s this riled up, not a finish. It’s sheer willpower and unbridled lust that fuels her almost immediate recovery, something Felix was not prepared for.

Bracing herself against the headboard, she slides her knees right back along the sheets, settling over his hips once more. Taking one hand from her support, she tightly wraps her fingers around him, smiling at the way his breath hitches at her touch. She relishes the sight for only a moment before she eases herself onto him, exhaling heavily in sync with the way she lowers her hips onto his. Felix watches her, with the same rapt desire he always does, no matter how many times he’s seen her sheath him like this. Once she’s fully seated, a deliberate and heady moan slipping through her lips to egg him on. And it works. His hips buck up into hers once, and while it makes her gasp, she won’t fall for his attempt to usurp power a second time.

She lifts her hips and slams them back down on him, and the moan it elicits from the back of his throat sends warm shivers down her spine. It’s just the sort of positive reinforcement she needs.

Again she lifts her hips, this time bringing herself down more firmly and slowly. One hand clings to the headboard as the other slides up along his abdomen, fingers curling to drag her nails along his flesh. Staring down at him, she locks gazes with him, still seeing the fire of retaliation in his gaze. She can still feel the way his hands grip at her hips, attempting to hold her against him, to move her hips against his as he begins to grind up into her.

Amazing as it feels, she doesn’t want that right now. Most days, she’d let him fuck her like this or on her back or over the counter or against the wall…however they wanted, whatever was convenient.

Tonight, however, she wants to fuck _him_.

The hand on his abs reaches his chest, and pushes down hard. Short nails with chipped black polish dig into his skin, leaving tiny crescent-moon indentations in their wake. The slightest upward curve of her lips, the way her eyelids lower heavy on usually wide eyes…it’s the only warning he gets.

Her speed picks up immediately, and grows faster. Harder. With every pump of her hips, the bed beneath the creaks louder. Blazing focus keeps her breath even, but beneath her, Felix’s grunts and groans have been dissolving to moans and gasps with each slam of her hips. The pace becomes brutal, bedposts scratching against the wooden floor and gently knocking against the wall behind them.

Suddenly, Felix’s grip on her hips feels less like he’s trying to vie for control, and more like he’s clinging desperately, as if letting go will let him drown in the intense pleasure she brings. His eyes close for the first time that night, finally relinquishing himself to her completely as she rides him. She’s thankful her bra is still in place, allowing her full range of unbridled motion. Her breasts bounce enough with it _on_.

She needs both hands on the headboard to steady herself now. For all her resolve and desire to make him lose himself, Byleth is not immune to the stimulation by any means. In control or not, she takes the full length of him to the hilt over and over, her thighs burning and muscles tightening with both effort and ecstasy.

His hold on her loosens, becomes soft as his head sinks back into the pillow. Inky black strands of hair frame the sharp angles of his face where it had fallen free from the loosened tie. The way his left hand slides down the flesh of her thigh is almost reverent, stroking along the crease of her muscle with fond admiration even as he nears closer and closer to the edge. His right instead moves up, gliding over her hip and to her stomach before tracing lower and lower to rub his thumb in circles over her clit.

He knows she’s close, and it’s clear that he is too.

Sensation floods her core, and though she shortens the distance of her movements, no intensity is lost. Not with the way he thrusts back up into her, taking only a few motions to fall in sync with hers. Byleth’s breaths turn to gasps and cries of pleasure, so close to the edge… _so close_.

And then after a perfect combo hit from her lover, she peaks. Byleth clenches around him, voice turning staccato as she crumbles over top of him. White-knuckled and weak-kneed, she’s glad she isn’t standing or she’d surely hit the ground. But still, she keeps going, tight and hot around him through the climax, so that she can bring him to his.

Felix follows not long after, hand on her thigh gripping tight as he tenses beneath her. She can feel the liquid heat fill her, and finally lets up, slowing down to a slow, gentle grind as her body curls forward. She’s completely out of breath, panting and heaving for air while Felix recovers.

He finds stability first, calloused hands gently sliding up the soft, sweaty flesh of her hips and ribcage before he wraps them around her. Slowly, carefully, he pulls her down towards him and she finally relinquishes her iron grip on the bed. Collapsing onto his chest, she isn’t sure if she’s rising up and down from her own breathing or his, but it doesn’t matter. Her nose fills with the musky scent of him, the reek of sweat and sex oddly pleasant at the end of it all.

Byleth buries her face into his neck, close enough she can feel the pulse of his racing heart against her forehead. Felix manages to keep her in place against him as he rolls them onto their side, dragging the crumpled blanket from under their legs to up and over their hips.

Gradually, his heartbeat slows to a steady pace. Byleth finds herself relaxing more and more with each moment that passes, panting breaths evening out until they’re soft and steady when they hit the skin of his throat. A room that had been filled with the sounds of needy moans and slapping skin and creaking wood now feels peaceful in the silence. Exhaustion slowly morphs, sleep now tugging at her heavy, thick lashes as she lays against Felix.

Not a word is spoken. Not a word needs to be spoken as one hand settles on her lower back, brushing gently along the exposed skin. His other hand strokes along the back of her head, smoothing along the tangles in her hair. Slightly chapped lips press against the top of her head, and she exhales heavy against his chest.

By the time they come down from the high, she’s already asleep, and Felix wouldn’t dare wake her after that…even if he had the desire to. He just holds her there, everything he wants to say to her falling back into the recesses of his mind like they often do. It’s a flaw that drives him mad, frustrates him to no end. That he wishes he was better with words is not enough to make him simply _be_ so. But tonight, it seems…inconsequential.

Because Byleth spoke no words either. Not from the moment she walked in the door and leapt into his arms. He doesn’t feel as though he’s made a mistake that night, or failed her or disappointed her like he often fears he will.

He feels understood. And in turn, feels he understands her. That they did not speak didn’t mean that they couldn’t…

Simply that they didn’t need to.

So in the morning, he’ll tell her the things that ran through his mind while they rolled around on the sheets. As much as he can, at least. He resolves to try. But more importantly, when she wakes up, he’ll tell her the thought that crossed his mind the most.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I haven't written smut in a while and it'll be a while before we get there in Last Firstborn and Azure Shadows so, have this in the meantime.
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
